Just a Single Chance
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Mione odia a una banda a la que todas sus compañeras de escuela idolatran... un día su madre le da la noticia de que su primo vuelve a casa pero trae con ellos a la banda que dirige... ¿Realmente los odiara? Adaptación.


**Just a Single Chance**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a** HermioneCullenGranger 18**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Hermione POV

-Hermione ¡Baja por favor!-Grito mi mamá como pudo, ya que me encontraba en mi habitación, en el tercer y último piso de mi casa

-¡Ya voy!-Conteste, tome mi mochila, empecé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado…

Soy Hermione Granger, hija de Wendell Granger uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo y de Mónica Granger la mejor ex-modelo de toda la historia, porque proviene de una de la familias más ricas del mundo y después de su embarazo supo cuidar a la perfección de su figura…Tengo 18 años y vivo en la aburrida ciudad de Chicago, me mude aquí hace 4 años y desde que llegue tengo el control total en mi colegio… así es estudio en una escuela privada…

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-le pregunte

-Recuerdas que tu primo tiene su propia compañía disquera en Londres ¿verdad?-Pregunto mi madre

-Claro ¿Qué tiene?-Pregunte

-Bueno pues, trae una banda, pero los muchachos quieren seguir estudiando, pero como tienen que arreglar algunas cosas aquí en estados unidos, se van a quedar aquí un tiempo ¿te parece bien?-Pregunto… _¿Desde cuándo le importo yo? Pensé_

-Claro no hay problema-conteste y camine para tomar las llaves de mi coche

-Espera hoy tu padre y yo tenemos una cena de negocios, y me preguntaba ¿Los puedes recoger tú?-Pregunto

-Claro ¿A qué horas?-Pregunte

-El avión aterriza a las ocho en punto, será mejor que estés ahí desde las siete cuarenta más o menos-contesto, solo asentí con mi cabeza y salí de la casa, me subí a mi carro lamborghini murciélago, color negro…iba muy bien hasta que empezó a sonar la canción de la banda que odio…

Rápidamente cambie la estación, llegue a la escuela a tiempo…las primeras horas de clase me la pase haciendo la tarea para haci llegar y no tener tanta…hasta que sonó la campana del descanso…

Cuando iba saliendo del baño, escuche voces en un salón y me acerque a ver quién era…

-Oye, los chicos esos que traen como locas a las chicas, van a tomarse un descanso sabes…por fin Luna, Katie, Astoria y Ginny nos van a volver a poner atención-dijo el novio de Ginny.

-Qué bueno ¿ya le dijiste a los demás?-Pregunto el novio de Astoria.

-Ellos fueron los que me lo dijeron-contestó.

-Sabes yo solo quiero al igual que él llevarla a la cama, odio que no quiera así que después de eso, terminare con ella-dijo… pero el muy idiota no sabía que los estaba grabando con mi iPod.

-Todos queremos eso-dijo.

-Vámonos o los profesores vendrán a buscarnos-dijo el chico y me escondí en el salón de al lado…a los cinco minutos salí de mi escondite y me fui a la cafetería

-Chicas ¿y sus novios?-Pregunte como si nada mientras me sentaba

-En otra mesa-Contesto Astoria

-Oigan ¿Vamos hoy a las carreras?-Pregunto en voz baja Luna

-Claro, decimos que vamos a algún club, de todas formas es viernes tengo hasta las tres cuarenta para llegar a mi casa-Respondió Katie

-Ok, tendré que llevar a unos amigos-les dije

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Ginny

-Mi primo regresa-les dije

-¿Tu primo?-Preguntaron y les asentí con la cabeza

-¡Dios no puedo creer que vuelva!-Grito Ginny

-¡Quiero que me ayude a conseguir un buen estéreo para mí coche!-Exclamaba Luna

-¡Quiero uno de sus abrazos!-Dijo emocionada Ángela

-¡Nos llevara de compras alguno de estos días!-Dijeron Astoria y Ginny a la vez

-¡Chicas!-Grite sin importarme que todos se voltearan a vernos

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-El vuelve, pero traerá a una banda con la que está trabajando-les dije

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Ginny y tocaron la campana para terminar el receso

-No tengo idea, solo los verán nos vemos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial-les dije y me fui a mis clases, las cuales pasaron demasiado rápido…

Al salir del colegio, me fui rápidamente a mi casa, no quería hablar con las chicas porque si lo hacía no alcanzaría a terminar la tarea de algebra que me faltaba…

-Irina ¿podrías prepararme un sándwich?-pregunte a Irina la que ayuda con la limpieza de la casa

-Claro corazón-contesto

-Gracias-Conteste y subí a mi habitación

Cuando entre en mi habitación rápidamente comencé con mi tarea y a los 10 minutos llego Irina

-Hermione, no vayas a salir Seamus esta otra vez afuera, Felix ya lo está sacando pero no hace caso-dijo

-Claro no te preocupes-le dije

Seamus Finnigan…mi ex-novio que se caso muy joven solo para deshacerse de mi…aunque lo único que me dijo fue A veces uno permanece enamorado, pero en cambio, otras duele…me dolió pero lo supere pues me di cuenta de que no lo amaba de verdad…

Me faltaba un problema pero no lo entendía y vi mi reloj 7:00… _¡Dios! Se me hace tarde Pensé,_ corrí a meterme a bañar, y al salir fui a mi closet…saque unos pantalones de mezclilla, un saco negro, unos tacones morados y una blusa sin mangas, con un moño grande en todo el pecho y era de color un poco más claro que el lila, tome mi celular y las llaves de la camioneta para que nadie estuviera apretado…

-¡Ya me voy Irina!-Le grite

-¡Con cuidado!-Grito y salí de mi casa para ir al aeropuerto…

* * *

Aquí está esta nueva adaptación.

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Saludos, Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
